


No Equipment Required

by onlypanda



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Almost Caught, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Luke, Bottom Luke Hemmings, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, Hand Jobs, Hungover Luke Hemmings, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Calum, Top Calum Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlypanda/pseuds/onlypanda
Summary: “We still gotta get a workout in,” Calum huffs.“I’m pretty sure this will count,” Luke shoots back.





	No Equipment Required

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yehwellwhatever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/gifts).

> Very special thanks to [yehwellwhatever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever) for introducing me to the band. You are the BEST! Without you, I probably would have never returned to writing. I hope you love this as much as I love you!
> 
> Thank you to the best writing squad, [yehwellwhatever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever), [rjtonamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjtonamen/pseuds/rjtonamen), and [obbel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obbel) for the encouragement and support. Also for helping me come up with a title for this sucker.

Luke walks into the gym in a haze. He’s barely gotten any sleep and he’s pretty sure he’s still a bit drunk from last night. Ashton pushed him out the door insistently though, so here he is. The place isn’t so much a gym as a room in the back of some dude’s house. A friend of Cal’s if Luke remembers correctly. 

“There you are,” Calum says when Luke stumbles through the doorway and clumsily deposits his bag by the entrance.

“Here I am,” Luke says with a sigh. “Why’d we have to do this so damn early again?”

“It’s fucking two,” Calum says through the beginnings of a grin.

“I stand by what I asked,” Luke huffs. He gives a big yawn and stretches his arms up towards the ceiling to make his back pop with a satisfying crack. When he opens his eyes Calum is standing right in front of him.

Calum’s eyes dart around, surveying Luke’s face before he asks, “Are you hungover?”

Luke just shrugs and throws his head back in another yawn, pulling his snapback off and tossing it on top of his bag. “I don’t think so, still kinda feeling sideways, though.”

Calum wraps his hand around the left side of Luke’s neck and gently slides his fingers into the mess of curls at the base of Luke’s skull.

“Maybe we should take it slow today. Have you had some water?”

Luke moves forward slightly and rests his head against Calum’s forehead more for the warm feeling that the contact spurs than for any sort of practical reason. 

“Nah, grabbed a coffee on the way here and drank that in the car.”

“C’mon,” Calum says, his voice even and pleasant in Luke’s ears. 

The way the sound unfurls in Luke’s brain makes him shudder. Calum moves aside but keeps his hand on Luke’s neck, in Luke’s hair. He guides Luke with a gentle pressure from his hand towards a blue mat in the middle of the floor. 

“Sit down. I’ll grab you a cold water.”

Luke has barely sat down when Calum is back with the water. Calum squats down and shoves the bottle into Luke’s hand. 

“Here,” he says, “drink a bit and then we’ll do some stretches.”

Calum’s hand drops so that his knuckles brush idly against Luke’s thigh. Luke feels like there are small sparks everywhere Calum’s fingers come into contact with him. It’s not the first time he’s felt like this. His body has been a livewire for Calum many times before and Luke isn’t ashamed to admit it. Luke can feel the current slowly spreading up his thighs, through his pelvis, and settling in a bubbling tangle of energy in the pit of his stomach. The heat radiating off of Calum’s body is ensuring that even where they aren’t touching, Luke is still hyper aware of Calum’s presence. 

“Ready?” Calum asks. 

There’s a light behind Calum’s brown eyes and Luke knows there’s unspoken ideas floating in the space between them. Luke shoots Calum a smirk, he’s ready for whatever Calum is willing to give him today or any other day for that matter.

As with most things when it comes to his bandmates, they don’t need to exchange words to be on the same page. Luke can tell that Calum already knows where his brain has travelled, already knows that Luke’s body is thrumming with the twinges of excitement at being so close together but barely touching. Luke is the first one to move, leaning forward just enough to press a soft kiss to Calum’s full lips. They’re a little dry against Luke’s but he just snakes his tongue out to lick at them greedily. Calum parts his lips with a warm sigh into Luke’s mouth, Calum’s tongue coming out to slip up against Luke’s.

Calum trails his fingers up Luke’s neck and then rests them against Luke’s cheek. Heat follows Calum’s hand wherever he touches and Luke’s face is no exception, burning softly under Calum’s splayed fingers. Luke lets out a whimper when Calum pulls away slightly, eyes already blown almost black. 

“We still gotta get a workout in,” Calum huffs.

“I’m pretty sure this will count,” Luke shoots back.

Calum drums his fingers lightly at Luke’s neck and tugs him forward so that their lips can meet again. Luke follows Calum’s movements wherever they lead, without question. Calum has never let him down, not once. Luke sucks on Calum’s bottom lip, letting his teeth gently sink into soft flesh. It’s Calum’s turn to whimper, his fingers tangling up in Luke’s hair tightly. Luke’s lips feel tingly and he presses them harder against Calum’s, their tongues battling for residence in each other’s mouths. 

Luke brings his hand up to rest on Calum’s bicep, he’s holding on tight, already feeling heady with the way his body is shivering and burning up all at the same time. His dick stirs in his shorts, and there’s no question about what he wants in this moment, it’s Calum, as little or as much as he can get. He says a silent prayer and hopes that Calum is feeling generous. 

It’s almost like the heavens have heard and answered his prayer in the same instant because as soon as he thinks it, Calum is pushing at Luke’s shoulder, mouth still moving insistently against Luke’s lips. Luke just lets Calum move him any way he wants until he is splayed out on the blue mat with Calum sitting up above him. It feels like the air is heavy and charged all around him, like they could start a lighting storm if they touch just right. Luke wants to ignite the air.

Calum pulls at Luke’s knee until there’s enough room for him to settle between Luke’s legs. Luke can feel the way Calum’s dick slides against his own and he wouldn’t be able to stop the moan that escapes his lips if he tried. 

Calum smiles wide and says, “I love the way you sound when you’re turned on.” 

Luke is about to say something witty back but Calum doesn’t allow it. He pushes forward until their bodies are pressed together so tightly they could be sealed. He covers Luke’s mouth with his own, swallowing whatever words were on Luke’s tongue. Luke honestly wouldn’t be able to remember it anyway because Calum steals his words, his breath, and his ability to form coherent thoughts with his tongue snaked around Luke’s and his body pushing against Luke in all the places that make Luke quiver.

Something inside him snaps, he can’t stand the slow burn anymore, wants to feel Calum on him, above him, everywhere. He slides his hands up under Calum’s tank feeling the way Calum’s torso heats up under Luke’s fingers. It’s good to know he’s not the only one affected like this. Not that he questioned it. They don’t do this often but when they do they're both very much on the same page.

Calum breaks the kiss with a slow groan that cuts right through to Luke’s core. Calum sits up and Luke pushes at Calum’s shirt eagerly, trying to get it off as quickly as he can. He drops it on the mat next to them and just stills his hands on Calum’s chest. Takes in the way his hands look against Calum’s dark skin. They look so good there, would look even better digging into the muscles of Calum’s back. The thought puts a smirk on Luke’s face. Calum smiles back.

“What are you grinning about?” Calum mumbles, his eyes searching Luke’s face. 

Calum grips the bottom of Luke’s shirt and shoves it up and over his head before Luke can even really react. It’s trapped under his body and Luke just lifts his head slightly to let the shirt settle fully behind him.  
“I was thinking about how good you’d look-,” Luke trails off, a small tendril of embarrassment grabbing hold of his voice. He clears his throat and tries again. “How good you’d look with my hands gripping your back.” 

Luke looks away shyly, he can feel the flush in his cheeks again and he feels a bit ridiculous about all of it now. 

Calum leans forward, his lips just barely touching Luke’s ear when he says, “Not half as good as I’d look with your legs wrapped around me.”

Luke lets out a strangled whimper as he turns his head so he can frantically kiss at Calum’s jaw. Calum’s lips return the eagerness in kind with small kisses down one side of Luke’s neck and then back up the other. Luke’s hands flutter up and down Calum’s back, short nails teasing gently over the dips and grooves there. Luke arches up, pressing his dick up against Calum’s. Calum hisses slightly. It’s enough encouragement for Luke to keep going, grinding against Calum in small, tight circles. His back arches a little more each time, trying to create just a little bit more friction. 

Luke’s lips are numb from overuse but he’s in no rush to stop the press of their mouths together. The way they fit always comes as a surprise to Luke, no matter how many times they do this. The first time, the rumble of the road under the bus tires was just the distraction Luke needed as Calum had too eagerly pressed one finger past tight muscle and up inside Luke. It had started an uncomfortable sizzling feeling that had, with time and work, melted into pleasure. They got a lot better at this over the years. 

When he brings himself back out of his head and focuses, he realizes he’s mumbling into Calum’s mouth, “Please, please please.”

Calum mumbles back, “Okay, okay, okay.” 

Luke’s belly flips with want and amazement. God, Calum is beautiful. Calum’s hands come to rest on Luke’s shorts and Luke wastes no time lifting his hips while pressing lazy kisses across Calum’s face. His heart beats wildly when the cold air of the room hits his overheated skin. Calum’s right hand drags across Luke’s hip and curls around his dick. Luke bites his lip and looks at Calum through his eyelashes. He pants to the rhythm of Calum’s fist sliding up and down his dick, tiny beads of come already forming at the tip. If Luke died right now it would be the most glorious of deaths, he thinks. 

Luke lets his legs fall open and arches up into Calum’s fist. He can feel his ass bump against Calum’s dick and Calum lets out a low groan, his fist tightening ever so slightly on Luke. 

“C’mon already,” Luke says impatiently. “What are you waiting for?”

Calum huffs out a small laugh, “You really want to do this?”

“More than anything.”

“Good,” Calum says back before pushing at his own shorts. He stops with his shorts at his thighs and bites his lip. 

“What now?” Luke asks anxiously. If he thought he was going to keep his cool through this whole thing he was obviously very, very mistaken.

“Lube,” Calum replies simply. “What are we going to use for lube? I’ve only got a couple of waters.”

Luke looks away quickly, his cheeks burning like giant lightbulbs. “In my bag,” he mumbles.

“What?”

“There’s lube. In my bag,” Luke responds quickly.

Calum scoffs and Luke closes his eyes knowing what’s about to happen.

“Did you come prepared, Lukey? Always the boyscout, huh?” Calum teases. 

“Shut up or you can forget about all of this,” Luke shoots back because he’s gotta save face somehow, right?

Calum lets out a small chuckle as he starts digging through Luke’s bag. 

“You’re gonna tell me you’d walk out right now?”

Cocky bastard, Luke thinks as he clenches his jaw in silence. He can’t even call bullshit because, honestly, there’s no way he’s walking out that door before he’s come at least once.

Luke can hear the smirk on Calum’s face when he responds, “I didn’t think so.”

Luke just flips him off and throws his free arm across his face. He lets out a yelp when Calum’s strong hands grab him by the hips and pull him down the mat a few inches. 

“Don’t worry,” Calum says. “I’ll fuck you, alright.”

Luke groans and then starts to laugh. “You are such an idiot,” Luke says through fading chuckles.

Calum shoots him a toothy smile and a wink. Luke can only imagine the absolute mayhem that look would cause for fans. For him, it causes a light fluttering in his chest and the dissipation of whatever sort of annoyance he was feeling. Calum leans forward and places a small kiss to Luke’s collarbone and Luke totally forgets why he was even supposed to be annoyed.

Luke pets at Calum’s back when he starts to suck and nip a trail down Luke’s chest. Calum sucks one nipple into his mouth and lightly grazes it with his teeth. Luke’s about to urge Calum to get on with it when he finally, finally feels a cool, slippery finger pressing right at his rim. A moan escapes his lips and it takes all of his willpower to keep from bearing down. Calum pushes past the muscle and Luke hisses, his eyes snapping open to look down at what Calum is doing. He wants to memorize all of it. The feeling of Calum’s finger sliding deep into him, the look of anticipation on Calum’s face. Calum’s free hand wraps back around Luke’s dick and strokes teasingly slow, one finger swiping quickly over the head before starting the slow slide back down. Luke can’t decide what to do, arch up, push down, cry, he settles for gripping Calum’s shoulder and rolling his hips. 

“Jesus,” Calum whispers. 

Luke feels a spark of triumph in his belly. That’s right, he’s totally still in control of this. Calum crooks his finger, pulls it almost all the way out and then pushes back in with a second finger and Luke completely forgets his name. 

“That’s it,” Luke murmurs. He’s definitely flushed now, all over and ever so thankful that no one else is around because he’s pretty sure he’s about to lose his mind. “Just do it,” Luke whimpers.

Calum pulls out his two fingers and then pushes right back in with three, sliding in a lot easier than before. Calum’s fingers stretch him, stroke him, make him feel better than he has in a while and then they’re gone.

Calum’s hand gives Luke’s dick one more long stroke and then he pushes on the back of Luke’s thigh. Luke pants, his heart racing as Calum settles over him like a blanket. Luke meets Calum’s lips eagerly, sucking on his tongue, nipping at his bottom lip. Calum’s dick nudges at Luke’s hole and Luke thinks he might just scream. Calum lets out a low groan right into Luke’s mouth and Luke feels like he can’t breathe. He slides his fingers into Claum’s hair at the nape of his neck and pulls him closer, closer, so impossibly close. Luke hums, using his free hand to tap a soft rhythm at Calum’s ribs. Apparently that’s all the encouragement that Calum needs because Calum pulls out and then slides his dick right back in up to the base, bottoming out. Luke wraps his long legs around Calum’s waist, trying to keep him there, reveling in the feeling of being stretched so fucking open.

“I was right,” Calum grunts as he pulls out slightly and slides back in. “You look so damn good like this.”

Luke feels butterflies at that and smiles prettily up at Calum. He bites his bottom lip and rocks his hips slightly, pulling Calum in deeper with a quivering sigh. He nuzzles at Calum’s neck, nipping and then smoothing his tongue over the red mark that appears. Calum groans but turns his head sideways giving Luke better access. They’ve got a steady rhythm going now, Calum giving short deep thrusts while Luke hums happily and sucks tiny bruises across Calum’s neck. Calum’s going to have a hell of a time explaining the marks away in the morning.

Calum’s breath hitches slightly and his thrusts speed up. Luke moans along, Calum’s dick nudging at his prostate on the long strokes. In the moment Luke tries and fails to remember why they ever stopped doing this regularly.

“Cal, Cal, please, fuck,” Luke whines, his voice high and breathy.

He hopes Calum remembers. It’s been such a long time but then Calum sinks his dick in deep and just grinds persistently and Luke is ready to fall apart. Calum grunts and shakes with the effort to control the way his dick is rubbing over Luke’s prostate just the way Luke likes. It has Luke seeing stars right before he’s coming white hot between them. He clenches on instinct around Calum’s dick and just moans through it.

“Fuck, Luke,” Calum growls before quickening his thrusts.

He pulls out further and slams back in chasing his own orgasm while Luke is coming undone under him.

Luke’s vision blurs around the edges and he clings to Calum like his life depends on it. Calum’s grunting in his ear makes his toes curl. Luke pushes up to meet Calum’s thrusts like he’s been doing this nightly for years instead of a handful of times. When Calum bites Luke’s shoulder he knows it’s over and not a moment too soon as Luke feels himself coming off the high.

Calum stills groaning long and low, filling Luke up with his come without much warning. Luke closes his eyes, tries to feel the ropes of come coating him inside. Luke feels the way Calum’s dick twitches inside him and he gives one more experimental clench around Calum. They both moan then and Calum pulls out slowly. Luke sighs and shimmies a little just so he can feel the tiny sparks that shoot up his spine.

“Goddamn, how do you always-,“ Calum pauses to take a few breaths, “you do that thing. Always so fucking good.”

Luke buries his face in Calum’s neck and grins across the bruises blossoming there. He doesn’t say anything, just matches Calum’s breathing and pets him anywhere he can reach while he scopes out the small room. That’s when he sees it, a camera tucked up in the corner and aimed right at them and he freezes, panics almost instantly. His heart rate jumping back up as he grapples with Calum to pry himself from under him. 

“Whoa, whoa, what’s going on? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Luke almost wants to scoff but that’s a taunt for another time because there’s a fucking camera.

Luke stammers, “Th-there’s a goddamn c-c-camera, Cal. A fucking camera right there!”

Luke points at it and Calum turns to look, eyes going wide when he sees it.

“Jesus Christ! I didn’t know. Oh, God. Get dressed.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Luke shoots back. “What the fuck are we going to do about that? Are you going to turn back time and not fuck me in front of someone’s security camera?” he asks as he frantically pulls on articles of clothing while trying not to watch Calum’s muscle’s rippling when he does the same.

“Shut up, I’m thinking.”

Luke’s just about to open his mouth to shoot back some more sarcasm when Calum pulls him close and kisses him hard. 

“I got this,” he says. “Relax. My friend’s out of town I’ll just get the passcode and delete the video.”

And, oddly, Luke feels a little more calm in Calum’s arms. God damn him and his soothing aura.

“How are you going to explain needing the passcode?”

Calum shrugs, “I guess we’ll find out.”

Calum pulls out his phone and dials a contact while Luke paces the length of the small gym already trying to come up with some reason why a video like this would exist. Ashton is going to kill them. Michael will probably die laughing.

“James, hey,” Calum pauses and Luke can hear a voice on the other end of the line. “Everything is fine. House is fine.”

Luke’s palms are sweaty as he listens intently to Calum’s half of the conversation.

“Yeah, so, I noticed a camera in the, uh, gym,” Calum’s voice comes out a bit high pitched at the end. “Yeah, you see, this is so stupid. I got hot in here, stripped down, y’know? Figured you wouldn’t want to see that.”

Luke’s eyes go wide he wants to snatch the phone out of Calum’s hand and question this James character ten ways from Sunday.

Calum continues, “I’d like to just run in and delete that bit if it’s alright.”

Luke’s heart is still in his throat even as Calum shoots him a thumbs up.

“Oh? Remote access? From my phone? Okay, hold on. Believe me you don’t want to watch it back, I got it.”

Luke collapses exaggeratedly on the blue mat, still slick with their sweat and probably other things.

“What’s the login info. Yeah, I got it. There it is. Deleted. Perfect!”

Calum grins in Luke’s direction and Luke finally lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Thanks, James! Sorry to bug you on vacation. I’ll make sure to stay fully clothed next time. Catch you later.” Calum ends the call with a triumphant whoop. “Done and done,” Calum says proudly. 

Luke rolls his eyes dramatically. “Maybe, next time, don’t -”

Calum opens his eyes wide and points at the camera again. Luke shuts his mouth and squints his eyes. Calum gestures at the door and Luke quickly grabs his things and storms out. What a ridiculous situation. He throws his bag in the back of the car and settles in the driver’s seat. Calum jogs up with a bag slung over his shoulder.

“Sorry about that,” Calum says. 

He’s got a sloppy grin to offer Luke and, honestly, Luke can’t be mad anymore.

“Well at least it’s taken care of.”

“Yeah,” Calum agrees. “Listen, why don’t you, uh, why don’t you come back to mine?”

Luke’s eyebrow raises in question but he doesn’t say anything.

Calum shrugs, “We could try this again, minus the panic attack at the end.”

Luke grips his steering wheel and nods. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this photo:  



End file.
